


Let Me Through

by lostinthemazeoffeelings



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt, Niki and Jack succeed, Nukes gone wrong, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Project Dream Catcher, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam Nook - Freeform, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthemazeoffeelings/pseuds/lostinthemazeoffeelings
Summary: Niki and Jack's plan to assassinate Tommy succeeds. Sam faces the death of the boy who he took under his wing.This fic is heavily inspired by a tiktok from the user @skyewasheree.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 454
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Let Me Through

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago I saw a tiktok from the user @skyewasheree and I was so moved by it that I decided to write a fanfic about it. 
> 
> The tiktok used a sound of a man shouting "Let me through. Let me through. That's my son! That's my boy." They wrote about the sound: "Jack and Niki succeed in the nuke plan. Tommy is on the brink of life in the massive pit, and the one pushing through the crowd to get to him isn’t Phil or Wilbur. It’s Sam. As everyone stands back and watches a true caring person lose someone they promised they’d protect."  
> You should totally check skyewasheree out on TikTok!
> 
> I really like the 'father-son' dynamic that Sam and Tommy have going on, and I hope we will see more of it in the future! 
> 
> Btw, English is not my first language, so if you see any grammar mistakes (or mistakes in general) please let me know :) I'm trying to improve.

The sound was ear deafening. Even from the building site of the Big Innit Hotel, Sam could still hear the explosive. Not only that, the sound was followed by a blinding flash and a giant shockwave that made Sam stumble. An enormous cloud in the form of a mushroom was created in the general direction of Snowchester. That must have been Tubbo’s nuclear weapon test, Sam had totally forgotten that that was supposed to happen today. 

Sam raised his eyebrows. Seems like the nuke was working just fine. Although, he had this kind of feeling that there was something wrong with this whole situation. 

Sam’s eyes went wide. He remembered. Not that long ago he saw Tommy going in that direction, to look for spruce wood. The spruce wood that Sam himself, as Sam Nook, had asked for. 

If Sam was being honest the whole ‘Sam Nook’ thing had started off as a joke. Not long after Dream was put in prison, Tommy had come to Sam to ask Sam to help him build a new hotel. Tommy had told him that he was sick of all the wars and fights. At that moment Sam saw how broken the boy before him had become. His time in exile really had taken a toll on him. Sam pitied him, even though he didn’t try to show it. He knew how much Tommy hated being pitied. 

So, of course had Sam said yes when Tommy had commissioned him. Even if the terms of the commission were horrible and the pay, 32 diamonds, wasn’t really worth the trouble. 

Trying to get Tommy involved with the build, Sam had put on an act. He tried to imitate Tom Nook and had given Tommy simple tasks that would help the building of the hotel. Soon Sam had become fond of Tommy. It was nice to see a smile on that boy’s face, when before Sam had only seen him frown. When Sam acted as Sam Nook Tommy also seemed to be in a better mood. Tommy gladly played along and didn’t even seem to mind that much about the tasks that he needed to do. Sam started to feel protective over Tommy. He often thought about the horrible things the teen went through, and how the ‘adults’ of the server had reacted and handled him. Tommy didn’t deserve to be punished that much, he was still a kid. And kids sometimes make mistakes. 

Sam cared for Tommy. And Tommy cared for him. Tommy had come and rescued Sam when he was trapped by the Egg. Sam promised himself to protect Tommy no matter what. 

Sam eyed the cloud nervously. It seemed pretty far away. Tommy wouldn’t go all the way to there to look for spruce trees, right? Sam knew for a fact that there were spruce trees closer to the building site and Tommy, no offense, didn’t seem like the guy to go an extra mile to look for spruce trees. 

To be sure Sam sent Tommy a message with his communicating device, asking if he was okay. He became worried when Tommy didn’t answer his message. A feeling in his gut told him that he should look for Tommy. Before he runs off towards the direction of the giant mushroom cloud, he quickly sent another message to Tommy. 

-

Sam had travelled past Snowchester, even called Tommy’s name a few times, but he hadn’t seen Tommy yet. Tommy also hadn’t responded to any of his messages. 

When he was close to the nuclear testing site, Sam could distinguish a few people. Sam saw Tubbo and Jack, both wearing hazmat suits, standing near the edge of a big crater. It seems as if Tubbo was on his knees, holding something. A bit to the side Sam could see Niki, she is not wearing a hazmat suit. She seems hesitant to come any closer, maybe afraid of the radiation. 

Then Sam sees him. He sees Tommy. Tubbo is holding him. It seems like Tommy is hurt and unresponsive, lying limply in Tubbo’s arms. He’s not wearing any kind of protection, not even the hard hat that Sam had given to Tommy. Sam’s stomach churns. It feels unnatural to see Tommy like this. It feels so wrong. 

Sam starts to run.

Jack is the first one to notice him and when Sam tries to come too close to the crater, to Tubbo and Tommy, Jack tries to hold him back. 

“Sam, calm down.” Jack says while raising his hands. Acting as if he is dealing with a spooked animal. “It’s not safe for you to go any further, the radiation is very damaging.” 

Sam’s heart fills with fire. He is going to get to Tommy, even if it will kill him. 

“I don’t care Jack. Don’t you see that Tommy is there? Also unprotected? You need to let me through.”

Jack looked back between where Tommy was lying and Sam. “I really don’t think it’s smart for you to…”

“Let me through.” Sam whispers, his voice shaking. 

“Sam, it really isn’t safe!” Jack desperately says, trying to warn Sam. 

“Let me through. That’s my son. That’s my boy!” Sam yells. 

Jack gulps, but then takes a step back. Letting Sam go. 

It’s only now that Sam hears Tubbo cry. Wrenching sobs are leaving the boy’s body. His shoulders are shaking and his head is bent over Tommy’s body. 

Oh no… Sam thinks. It can’t be true. It simply cannot be. 

When Sam has reached Tubbo and Tommy, he drops to his knees. Tubbo makes room for him and Sam cradles Tommy’s body in his arms. 

Tubbo is still crying when he tries to say something to Sam. “I… I’m so sorry Sam.” He sobs. “I didn’t know. I didn’t know he was here when…” he whimpers. 

But Sam doesn’t really hear him. He is desperately looking for a heartbeat. To hear Tommy breathe. 

His search is unsuccessful. 

Now it hits Sam. Tommy is dead. Tommy went looking for spruce wood and now Tommy is dead. Dead by the impact of a nuclear weapon. 

“My boy.” He whispers. Tears are streaming down his face. He closes his eyes. It hurts, it hurts so much.

He wants to scream. He wants to scream at himself for forgetting that today was the test day and sending Tommy off to look for some wood. He wants to scream at the universe for taking Tommy away from him. 

He had promised to protect Tommy. He had promised himself. The kid had already been through Hell and back. Why did Tommy deserve this? Sam was shaking. 

Tommy deserved to have a father-figure, a caretaker. And when Philza couldn’t be that father for him and when Ghostbur couldn’t take care for Tommy, Sam had promised himself to fill that role for him. 

“I promised.” Sam said softly, blinking rapidly. 

Tubbo looked up at him with tears in his eyes. 

“I promised to protect him.” Sam said, he heard his voice crack. 

Sam saw Tubbo shake again, still sobbing. Sam pulled Tubbo closer, holding Tommy with one arm and Tubbo with the other. 

“He was my best friend.” He heard Tubbo say. 

Sam squeezed Tubbo lightly. “I know Tubbo, and you were his.” 

Tubbo sniffled. “He cared for you Sam, more than you may know. He told me.” 

Sam felt his own heart break. “I also cared for him, as if he was one of my own.”


End file.
